U N T I T L E D
by Pryox3n3 Phara0h Sh1n1gam1
Summary: Jonathan Davis x James "Munky" Shaffer of Korn; Summary Inside
1. Intro

**Summary**: Jonathan & Munky begin to realize their feelings for each other while working on their new album project. But Jonathan soon begins to tumult into past feelings & new traumas soon becoming more withdrawn and plauged while Munky tries his hardes to help protect and save his precious friend & lover.

_**Note**_:_(I don't Own Korn or Jonathan Davis or Munky. I wish I did though...If I did..mmm..*fantasizes*)_

_This is the first chapter. Yeah, not so great but bear with me it's just a little intro into whats going to be happening :)  
_

* * *

"What are you writing?"

Jonathan turned and looked away at Munky slightly.

"Eh.." he sighed and brushed his dark hair from his face. "Just another song…I suppose." Munky giggled and walked closer, Jonathan moved closer to the paper. "Hey what are you-!" Munky grabbed the paper from the other man and examined it closely. Trying to decphicer the scribbled writing.

"I will protect you." Munky raised an eyebrow. "It's unfinished though!"

Jonathan sighed.

"Well no shit. I WAS working on it until someone decided to be noisy…"

Munky laughed at the comment and handed the paper back.

"Finish it Jon! It seems it's going to be a really good song. And I'm eager to play some new shit!" Munky said smiling. Jonathan slightly blushed and averted his face. "Alright, alright…Anyways I think I need a break. Isn't it lunch time?" He got up removed his glasses and placed them on the desk.

"Yeah. Want to go grab something with me?" Munky asked.

Jonathan grinned at him.

"Only if you're buying!"

"As if."

"Please?!"

"No! Buy it yourself!" Munky retorted.

Jonathan pouted and suddenly cringed his face and slightly looked down.

"Awwwh. Come on man don't do this to me!"

Jonathan whimpered.

"Damn you and damn your puppy eyes. Fine, I'll buy." Munky surrendered. A big smile soon appeared on the dark haired man's face.

"Munky dear, You are too kind."

"Oh fuck you Jon."

"When, where, how hard and how fast?"

Munky felt his face turn red and hot.

_Why…When Jon said that why did I just blush? Can he tell? Oh gods, I hope he doesn't. Please not let him notice.._

Jonathan stared at the other guy who was turning a even brighter red.

"Sooo, I take your silence as a …?"

"Oh shut it."

"Haha. Let's get going you owe me some food!" Jonathan exclaimed while semi skipping out of the studio. Jonathan stopped by the car and waited for Munky. While thinking back to what he said in the studio and the quiet reaction he got from him.

_Wtf Jon. Why would you say something dumb like that eh? FML. Goddamnit. Munky probably thinks I'm…weird._

While Jonathan was silently beating himself up, Munky appeared beside him.

"Ready??" Jonathan a bit surprised looked up at him and blushed slightly again.

"Yeah!" He opened up the passenger's side of the door and got in while on the opposite side Munky did the same. The car started and they headed off.


	2. Kiss

_**Some deny and search for things that never come around**_

_**Do I feel like a fool?**_

Jonathan sighed in frustration.

"Argh. It's not sounding like it…erm..should."

Munky and Fieldy looked up at him, while placing their guitars down. David, rested his drumsticks down and glanced towards the lead singer's direction.

"Man give it a rest, maybe all of this practicing is getting to you." Fieldy said.

He walked over to the desk where he had a bottle of water placed. Jonathan looked at the paper and then at the previous four recordings they did.

_Something's not right and I can't figure it out. Is it the lyrics? The music? What? Damn it._

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he lost his train of thought.

"Jon, relax man. Get some fresh air. Maybe when you come back, something will click."

He sighed again and suddenly quickly relaxed when Munky put his other hand on his other shoulder. He blushed when he looked up to see the other man smile at him calmly. Jonathan, started to feel something he hadn't ever really experienced before…He felt…safe.

_**The places I have ran to all my life have disappeared**_

_**And I owe this all to you**_

He sunk back into the chair and closed his eyes and inhaled the scent and enjoyed the soft touch of the other man.

"Hey you guys!" Fieldy called out ruining the moment for Jonathan.

"I'm going with David to get some grocery. We'll be back." Fieldy and David exited the studio and headed off to the car.

"Alright!" Munky cheerfully called after. Jonathan stood up and stretched.

"Why didn't you go with him?" He asked while yawning.

"Ah well since David is going with him I figured he'd be okay anyway. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you." he replied grinning.

Jonathan blushed and turned his attention over to the recordings again and pouted slightly.

"I'm not a kid. I don't have to be baby sitted you know…"

"Well…Fine. I stayed to keep you company then." Munky smiled making Jonathan blush again.

Munky noticed and moved closer to the unsuspecting man. "So…How are you?" Jonathan turned into the direction of the voice and was met by Munky's face in line with his own.

_**I'm feeling like I'm sinking**_

_**And nothing's there to catch me, keep me breathing**_

He stared into the dark brown eyes tat seemed to draw him in more. But suddenly he realized he was staring too much and awkwardly, he looked away and replied softly.

"I'm okay."

Munky narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Liar!" He cried out.

Jonathan's eyes widened a bit at the comment.

"What are you talking about Munk?"

Munky chuckled lightly.

"Come on man. I know you already. You've been to quiet, lost in thought, frustrated. Something's bugging you. Tell me! You know you can tell me anything."

Jonathan bit his lip slightly and looked at the ground.

"Alright, thanks. But I'm telling you, I'm okay." He smiled.

_Smile Jon and it'll be fine. _

Munky pouted and protested at Jonathan's smile.

"What?" Jonathan asked confused. Munky placed his hands to both sides of Jonathan's face and turned his face to his own.

"Don't hide behind that fake smile. Jon, man, you don't have to pretend around me. I'm always here for you."

Jonathan nodded lightly and felt his face get flustered and his eyes water up a bit. Suddenly he couldn't hold back any longer, the tears started to stream down his face and his body started to tremble while he tried to hold back his cries.

_**What do I have to do?**_

_**Why can't this hurt be through?**_

_**I'm going head-on to something**_

_**I know I will fail**_

"Jon? Jon. What's the matter?" Munky pulled Jonathan close to his body and held him tightly while he coaxed him gently.

_**Why can't this kiss be true?**_

_**Why won't you please let me through?**_

_**I don't understand why you always push me away**_

"Jon."

Jonathan tried to catch his breath and slow his tears. He inhaled sharply and sat up from the other man.

"I don't know."

He looked around at the ground and tried to inch away from Munky but Munky gripped tighter to the other's small frame.

"No you will tell me." The man sighed and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I don't know. I just…Haven't felt this way…before." Munky searched Jonathan's face and frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

_**I feel the blood drip off my body**_

_**As it pours right there**_

_**On the Ground**_

_**What am I now?**_

He hesitated for a second before answering.

"Safe? Warm? Like I belong somewhere? I don't know. Anyways, whenever I'm near you. Whenever I'm around you, I don't have to be someone else. I can be…myself. And I feel like…Well I don't know what I feel." Jonathan coldly laughed. "you just understand and can accept me for me. Which no one really has done…"

Munky stared at Jonathan who seemed to be trembling again. He held him tighter and embraced him comfortingly while softly rubbing his back.

_**What am I now?**_

"I never thought through out my life that everything's that happened…would happen. I never did imagine being in a band as amazing as this and singing. Singing my heart out, everyone playing their hearts and souls out. The fans connecting with us, the music, the feelings, the noise, everything. This is a dream I never would of thought could be possible but right now, its not a dream it's a reality. I never thought that I could ever have friends. Let alone someone as great as you. Someone who gets me. All my life I was missing those kinds of comforts. It feels nice. I feel loved. And…I…Don't…know. You make happy, Munk. Thanks a lot man. I care about you a lot…"

Munky's eyes softened and he smiled happily at Jonathan. He pulled him close to him and breathed in Jonathan's scent. He enjoyed his smell and loved every second that he spent this close to the other man. Jonathan blushed deeply and closed his eyes.

_I love this. Don't stop Munky..._

Jonathan rested his head against his chest and emerged himself in the tender moment. Munky, suddenly moved back a bit catching Jonathan off guard.

"Something wrong?" Jonathan asked. Munky's gaze was focused elsewhere as he moved his face closer to Jonathan's. His eyes locked unto Jonathan's mouth.

"Munk?"

Munky moved his hands towards his face and tilted Jonathan's face upward and moved in even closer pressing his lips against Jonathan's. Munky remained cautionate just in case Jonathan rejected but to his surprise he didn't. Instead he tugged at Munky's shirt pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.

**_What do I have to do?  
Why can't this hurt be through?_  
**

Both were tasting each other and enjoying the moment. Munky placed a hand behind Jonathan's head interlacing his fingers with his hair. Jonathan gasped as he felt Munky try to penetrate his mouth with his tongue and suddenly inhaled sharply and let out a small moan as he felt Munky's tongue part his lips and enter. Munky felt himself get flustered and hot as he was pulled each time deeper and deeper in to Jonathan's mouth. Suddenly the two separated quickly. Gasping for air and faces painted with a blush. Munky stood up awkwardly and walked towards the mini fridge to grab something to drink.

Jonathan sat still on the bench, thoughts flooding his mind, still in a bit of shock at what happened. The way he and Munky kissed. Passionately.

**_I'm going head-on to something  
I know I will fail_**

Something he had never felt for anything or anyone else except for the music and the band. He closed his eyes and could still taste Munky lingering around the corners of his mouth and his smell clouding him. He loved every second of it. He had no regret or remorse for his actions but a bit of guilt. Fearing a little that maybe Munky didn't share the same feelings or couldn't return them…

**_Why can't this kiss be true?_**

_That's silly Jon. Of course he does. After all, he's the one that decided to kiss you first. He made the first move…_

Munky walked over with a can of soda in hand and stared down at Jonathan before rubbing the back of his head abscent mindedly and chuckling.

"So…yeah. How about that song, eh?"Jonathan looked up at the taller man.

"I'm sorry Munk. If you didn't like-" Munky cut him off.

"Nonsense man! It was…amazing."

Jonathan stared up wide eyed. "You mean, you didn't mind at all? You liked it too?" Perhaps there was even more hope then he saw.

**_Why won't you please let me through?  
I don't understand why you always push me away_**

Munky smiled back at the other one. "Of course. It's been awhile so sorry if I'm a bit rusty on things." He laughed. Jonathan giggled at the comment.

"Nah, you're perfect. I'm the one that needs practice…Or something." Jonathan sighed lightly.

Munky walked over and patted his head. "You're fine too Jon." And kept patting his head. Jonathan's eye brow twitched and he inhaled deeply and pouted.

"Do I look like a puppy to you?!"

"Mmm, maybe. Well, you would if you were to-" Munky stopped midway in his sentence as his lips were silenced by Jonathan's. He felt his arms encircle his waist and pull him in. Munky returned the surprise back and tightly embrace the other one.

******_Why you always push me away?_**

"Jon. I'm always here for you know that. You can tell me anything and everything. The little things the big things it doesn't matter I'm here to listen."

Jonathan nodded silently and pressed himself against him closer feeling the warmth soak him up.

**_Why you always push me away?  
Why you always push me away?  
Why you always push me away?_**

****"Remember, I'm not here to judge you. So there's no need to keep it to yourself and no need to try to distance yourself." He embraced him tighter then let go when they suddenly heard the main door to the studio open.

"HEY GUYS!" David called out with a bag of grocery and a bottle of tea in hand. Fieldy sighed in frustration and looked at the two who had a look of annoyance on their face.

"Is that tea David?" Jonathan asked walking towards him. "Can I have a sip?"

David grinned widely and belched.

"Sure!"

"Wait Jon that's not-!" Fieldy called out but it was too late.

Jonathan took the bottle from David and began to drink some. He suddenly put down the bottle and had a disguisted look on his face as he painfully swallowed the "tea".

"What the fuck man?!! What the hell is in there?" Jonathan cried out spitting out the drink.

"Tea man it's tea!"

"Liar!" Jonathan replied back. He walked over in haste to the mini fridge but saw nothing in there so he went to the counter where they had placed the grocery bags. "Damnit I need something to kill the taste! Fieldly you have anything?"

Fieldy handed him some peppermint gum and laughed. Munky stood from the bench area and laughed while David rolled around on the floor.

"What the hell is he on? And what the fuck was that shit he was drinking?!" Jonathan demanded again.

Fieldy placed his face in his palm.

"Man its liquor."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the guy and then at the man rolling around on the floor and sighed. "Hey, I thought he'd be okay going to the grocery store with you. Damn Fieldy, that's the last time you take anyone with you anywhere." Munky said. Fieldy huffed in disapproval. "Please, he's grown, I told him not to drink anything but did he listen to me? No. So now he's going to be up all night throwing up and with a hangover tomorrow. That is not my fault. It's his to deal with." He bluntly stated. Munky eyed the man and laughed. Jonathan's eyes shifted to Fieldy.

"Man, you're going to deal with him and baby sit him to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb or get into trouble."

"Isn't that what he always does?" Munky asked. Jonathan twitched.

"Well, make sure he doesn't do anything MORE dumb or get into MORE trouble than normal."

Fieldy banged his head a couple times against the wall.

"Fuck. Damn it David your ass owns me."

David screeched happily and rolled around the studio floor with the bottle of tea liquor. The other three men sighed in annoyance.

"There goes practice." Munky said.

Jonathan nodded in agreement and then turned his attention to Fieldy who was pulling a recording camera from a bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Fiedly evily grinned as he replied. "Well, damn if I have to sit here and baby sit his ass I might as well enjoy myself. I'm going to record him for our amusement and his too. That way the next time he picks up a bottle and mouths off to me that he doesn't get stupid when he's drunk, I'll show him the video. Evidence he cannot deny! Bahahaha." Fieldy rattled on. Jonathan slowly moved away from the man and found more comfort being near Munky. Munky glared around at the men in the studio and chuckled. Jonathan opened up the grocery bag and pulled out another bottle.

"Hey what are you doing man?" Munky asked.

Jonathan gave him a look of innocence then smiled.

"Well if you can't beat him, then join him." He said prying off the cap and began drinking. Munky and Fieldy sighed.  
"there goes another one." Fieldy said bringing the camera to focus on Jonathan who then started to sing and join David on the floor.

"We need better friends." Fiedly sighed.

Munky laughed and grabbed a bottle.

"Not you too?!"

"Hey, just like Jon said." He winked. Fieldy sighed. "FML. I'm designated babysitter. Joy." He sighed happily then grabbed the camera and went back to filming the three.

"Blackmail…" He hummed to himself.


	3. Starting Over

Jonathan stared around at the on coming people. Silently thinking to himself. Korn had just finished playing a concert near the beach to promote their upcoming album. It was 2 am and everyone was starting to clear their ways to go back home. Jonathan left the other group members back on the tour bus so he could wallow around in his thoughts for a bit.  
Tonight, he had given it all he had due to the new feelings he had surfaced. He felt something in him ignite and give him a "new" voice to arise in his singing. Right before the show Munky had asked him something that made his heart cry out in joy.  
Thinking about it, thinking about Munky in general sent such a rush through out him.

_He does! He does! He feels the same way too.. _

Jonathan clenched his fists up a bit as the wind blew against him. "Ahh, maybe I should go back. It's starting to get cold." He said to himself. He slowly trailed down the beach coast line leading back to the bus. He relaxed his hands into his pockets and sunk himself into his jacket humming. He adjusted his glasses and had his long black hair tucked into his hood. He soon trailed away from the coast and was now walking upon an empty bridge.

"Davis!"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to look at the voice that called him.

**_Got to face your fear  
Lying on the floor _**

It can't be...Tell me it's not..

"Chris..?" He gulped.  
The man smiled awkwardly at him.

**_Step into nothing _**

"In the flesh."  
Jonathan's eyes narrowed as he bit the corner of his mouth. "So no hello? No how are you? It's been awhile since we've seen each other ya know. 3 years and 1 month to be exact."  
Jonathan shuffled his feet around on the ground and remained quiet.  
"Anyways, Davis...Does it still haunt you?" Chris said to break through the silence. Jonathan looked up at the man who was roughly around 6'2'', slender, pale looking, short ridged brown hair and a gristly smile. The man was wearing a gray coat, black pants and black shoes. Jonathan became more uncomfortable and then decided to speak so no assumptions would be made.  
"Yeah, it's been long while. And it's been great with out you around." He coldly replied. The smile on Chris's face disintegrated and an ugly frown made its way.

**_What the hell am I here for? _**

"Now that's not very nice Davis. I came all this way to congratulate you and offer my condolences and this is how I'm greeted?" He sighed heavily and propped himself against the wall of the bridge and popped out a lighter and a cigarette. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply and then exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Davis. I know in the past things weren't that great but it's alright now. I mean, sure I was a little out of control but you weren't so good yourself. You're to blame here. But I've come to forgive you! Start over, fresh brand new." He inhaled another puff and quickly exhaled and continued." Back then, even though you won't admit it, you wanted it all. You desired that thing. And when I gave you everything you ran like a coward running into Shaffer's arms like usual and I understand. But now I'm offering you again. So think about it. What do you say Jon?"

**_So come on and play Stab me in the heart  
So much of this time was wasted ripping me apart _**

Jonathan's face showed an angry frown and his fists were tightly clenched in a ball inside of his jacket.  
"What the fuck Springs?"  
"Springs? Ha. No one has called me that in a long while."  
"Shut the fuck up." Jonathan retorted. He walked towards the man, coming within mere inches of him and stopped staring at the man who had a strange look. He breathed in while the taller man grinned a bit at his frown.  
"You bastard. Your really have some nerve coming here. You're offering again? you NEVER offered shit. You just came and took and took and took until there's wasn't shit left to take! You stole from me, played me for a fool, raped me..Then you come here talking shit and blaming me for YOUR fuck ups?"  
Chris laughed.

**_We are the hurt inside your head  
Lost in the valley of all that's dead _**

"You enjoyed it though."

**_Constantly twisting things I say  
Happiness is boring need pain instead _**

"How the fuck-" Jonathan couldn't control his anger anymore and lashed out at the man, grabbing his throat and bashing his head against the pavement. Chris was in shock as Jonathan kept striking at his face screaming.  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

**_It's starting over starting over  
Can't stand its over  
God is gonna take me out _**

Jonathan felt the adrenaline rush throughout his body, he felt great, all of the pain and anger was starting to boil out and flood onto the very person he wanted to kill.

**_My time is over  
This time is over  
Why is this over?  
God is gonna take me out _**

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed and pulled Jonathan off the traumatized guy. Fieldy went to help Munky who was trying to restrain and calm an angered Jonathan. David walked over to Chris who was bleeding from the face and head. "I Suggest you fucking leave now before you end up with your face bashed in more."  
He quickly got up and ran off in haste.

**_Crawling on the floor all around this space  
Talking to myself  
Why is this thing I've got to face? _**

David walked over to the other tow were trying to calm Jonathan down. "I hate him so much. Let me the fuck go! Let me the fuck go man! I'm warning you guys." Jonathan kept yelling and struggling.  
Munky tried his best to restrain Jonathan down.  
"Jon! Jon damnit! Calm down man, he's gone okay? You did your damage."

**_Walking through a door Has it been a waste?  
Going on and on thinking I could find my place _**

"Its not enough Munk, it's not enough! I can't stand him I can't stand this fucking shit he did. I cant-" Jonathan broke down in tears and curled up into a ball screaming and crying. Fieldy and David stared in sorrow as they watched their friend be completely torn apart by bottled up rage and years of pain. Munky's face grew of great concern and sadness for the man he loved.

**_It's starting over, starting over  
Can stand it's over, god is gonna take me out  
My time is over, this time is over  
Why is this over? _**

He felt helpless not being able to do anything for someone he cared about. He knelt over Jonathan and wrapped his arms around him trying to offer some support, some warmth. Munky chewed the bottom of his lip in frustration as he felt Jonathan's body tremble beneath his and his ears were filled with heart wrenching cries.

**_You can't see I'm torn away from you and everything that's close to me  
I cannot face the truth It's nothing I believe _**

"Jonathan..." Munky sighed to himself.

**_Just run away from me and thank me when you're free from me  
Come take me _**

Jonathan's cries soon became more quieter and his body became more still. Fieldy and David sat next to the two on the ground lost in the aftermath of the commotion that had happened.

**_Come take me  
We are the hurt inside your head  
lost in the valley of all that's dead  
Constantly twisting things I say  
Happiness is boring need pain instead  
Come take me  
Come take me _**


	4. Hold On

_**With aversion this distortion  
came so swiftly**_

Jonathan had fallen asleep by the time they had gotten back to the apartment near the studio. Munky carried him upstairs and placed him in his bed, removing his coat and shoes. Fieldy came into the room with a glass of soda and handed it to Munky. He took it, sipping a little bit and then placed it down by the nightstand.

"He'll be alright man. Don't worry too much."

"But…I've got to. I mean, he's my friend and …"

_And so much more._ The thought echoed in his head.

"…and everything. I promised to protect him and that I'd always be there for him. And I wasn't. Fucking a!"

Munky punched the wall and kept his hands in a ball silently cursing himself. Fieldy walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and began to try to soothe him down.

"Munky. It'll be okay. Jon will understand." He sighed and started out of the room.

"Come on, let him sleep." Munky followed behind Fieldy exiting to go downstairs.

They turned out the lights and closed the door and went down the stairs.

_**Cut the cord from this day forward  
We'll be drifting**_

David was lying down on the couch with his iPod on and his eyes closed.

"David. David?" Fieldy shook him.

"Huh?" He peered through one of his eyes. "What?"

Fieldy stared at the look of confusion on his face.

"Cute." Fieldy quickly moved from the couch realizing what he said had slipped out.

"Fields?" David asked him taking one headphone out and starting to get up from the couch. Fieldy smiled softly at the man and started to head off towards the kitchen.

"Never mind man."

David shrugged and sunk back down onto the couch, closed his eyes and began listening to his music again.

Munky was in the kitchen opening a bottle of rum and pouring it in the cup along with more soda to dilute the bitter taste of the alcohol.

"Hey." Fieldy called up from behind him. "Long night eh?"

"Yeah." Munky replied taking a sip from the mixed drink.

_**No direction, no affection  
Watch the soul dive**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jonathan stirred in his sleep. Tossing, turning around and becoming entangled in the bed sheets. Unaware of his surrounds, he became more forlorn into the nightmare that manifested itself in his head.

_**You're dissected, resurrected  
Still don't know why**_

"_Jonathan."_

_He stared up at the mirror. It was himself. He was 16 again._

"_What the-" Suddenly he could no longer speak. He tried again to raise his voice but nothing was coming out. Again he gasped, screaming, crying, silence. Nothing was coming out. He felt his throat tighten like someone was strangling him. _

"_St…op…" His words barely escaped him as the invisible hands held on and gripped even stronger causing him to suffocate for a while. As soon as his whimpering stopped, the hands had let go of his throat, letting him breathe once more. He was still in front of the mirror, gazing at this dying reflection. Tears were building up in his eyes, he shut them and then opened them up slowly, the image had changed. It was no longer of himself but was of Munky. _

"_Jon? Jon!!" He heard him call out. Jonathan realized the tension from his neck was gone. He breathed in but then the pressure started to build again when he tried calling out for his friend. He stopped. Not bearing to take anymore of the phantom hands knot up his throat. He only watched as Munky was running down the streets calling out his name desperately. _

_**This illness is like a monster that is  
eating us alive**_

_Jonathan's struggles to cry out were silenced. He felt helpless, lost, frustrated, trapped, scared all at once. He felt a certain ripping at his heart as he could only stand by and watch on from the mirror. Munky on the other side was still searching for Jonathan. Worried, he kept running everywhere and anywhere in hopes of running into him. Jonathan mouthed at the mirror, "I'm here." Even though he knew it was futile. Munky couldn't hear him, let alone see him to be able to read his lips. Munky suddenly came to a highway crossing. Out of breath, he rested a bit and looked up when he sensed a familiar presence. Suddenly his eyes caught hold of Jonathan on the other side of the street. Jonathan, watching from the other side of the mirror, cried out when he noticed the doppelganger grinning. His clone started walking towards the middle of the rushing traffic causing an alarm in his friend. _

"_JON!" Munky dashed to save the mock Jonathan Davis. Jonathan from the mirror screamed as he saw a truck heading towards Munky, who was unaware of the danger. _

_**Hold on, be strong  
So right, so wrong**_

"_JAMES." _

_His voice broke through despite the invisible hands that had tried to strangle the voice and breath out of him. Jonathan succeeded in breaking from the phantom hands but was too late to save Munky. He gripped at the mirror and screamed the man's name in horror as the slow motion of his friend's death was racing to him. The doppelganger had disappeared leaving Munky to die alone and confused. The truck honked and was speeding closer and closer as Munky anticipated the moving death vehicle and held his breath in fear and prayed. Jonathan's eyes grew wider as the headlights grew brighter and the noise louder. _

"_HOLD ON JAMES.." Jonathan cried as he tried to reach through the mirror. Munky, turned his head towards Jonathan's direction, as though as he could see him._

"_Jon…athan…" _

_He heard a scream and the light from the mirror grew white and the mirror itself exploded into pieces before him. Jonathan stared at the shattered pieces in horror and pain. _

_**With all of our senses  
All of our defenses**_

"_Is he okay…? Munky…?" He whispered. _

_He grappled the pieces and held them to his chest crying. He couldn't do anything to protect him. It was his fault right? But it wasn't like he could do anything. Or could he have? The thoughts clouded Jonathan's head with unsaturated pain. _

_While he was lost in thought, a pair of arms wrapped themselves gently around him. _

_It whispered to him. He could barely make out the words. _

"_H..o...l.." _

_Jonathan's body became still and his mind became quiet. _

"_On..." _

_**Hold on, be strong**_

_He slowly turned around slowly, the voice sounded so familiar. His head and eyes followed the whispers only to be greeted by an empty face. He gasped in fear, unable to move, run or scream. Petrified to the bone he felt the place, his world start to rapidly turn and turn. He became lightheaded and dizzy as the face kept staring down on him. No eyes, no nose, only a blissful grin and the words GUILT written upon the creature's head. Jonathan felt himself lose consciousness, and soon slipped back into Munky's room…_

* * *

_**New arrival, our survival  
still not certain**_

Jonathan popped up out of the bed, gasping for air and breathing heavily. He looked around the darkness and reached for the lamp by the nightstand and turned it on. He sighed in relief. He was okay, no empty face, no arms, no hands around his throat, no mirror. Just a TV, bed, Munky's clothes tossed around throughout parts of the room. He caught his breathe but suddenly his heart skipped a beat.

"Munky!" he jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He slowed down and took in the image of the apartment. Everything was normal. David was passed out on the couch, Fieldy was lying next to him and Munky…Munky was asleep on the other couch on the other side of the other two band members. He let go of the air inside of him and relaxed. He was safe. Nothing to worry about. It was just a dream. A really bad dream. Jonathan tried to convince himself that everything was going to be okay and there was nothing to be panicking about. Besides, if any of the others saw him that way they'd freak too and worry, which would distract them from practice and the various tours and shows they had been playing at.

_**What's a virtue, where do you go to  
when you're hurting?**_

He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and drank it. He sat down at the table and stared off. His thoughts were preoccupied with the nightmare. It felt so real to him. He could feel everything, see, smell, touch, hear everything that was happening. The worst part was watching Munky nearly get ran over by a truck. In the dream he didn't really know the resolution to the scene. Had Munky died in his dream or was he able to save him?

He felt his heart drop when he recalled the tears in Munky's eyes and how Munky whispered his name. His last words. The thought sent chills throughout Jonathan. He couldn't imagine a life without him. Let alone think of his terrible ending and all of the pain and fear he must of felt knowing that death was upon him. Jonathan inhaled deeply and took another sip from the bottle and placed it down on the table. Maybe he needed some fresh air, something to distract him from the eerie illusion. He grabbed his notebook, a pen and headed out the back door to sit outside on the back porch.

_**It's a weakness; it's a sickness  
in the gene pool**_

Jonathan began to write in his notebook.

"Hold on." He repeated the words in his head and out loud. The sun was slowly beginning to rise. Had he really been asleep for that long? He exhaled and stared at the words. He then scribbled something else next to it and thought for a while.

"Ehh, it'll work for now." He said to himself. He stretched back into the chair and yawned.

"Awwh man, there's so much shit we have to do today! God damn it." He rubbed the sides of his head and sighed. The light from the sun started to become brighter, filling up the porch as the sun rose higher. Jonathan glanced up at the sky and slightly grinned to himself. He stepped inside quietly and carefully to make sure he didn't wake the others up. He peered around the living room, checking to see if everyone was still asleep in the same place as he had saw them. He sighed in relief as he saw everyone was still on the couch, sound asleep. He began to head towards the kitchen again when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jon!"

"Shit."

_**Show no mercy**_

He turned around quickly and was met by Fieldy's face. Fieldy's eyes looked like he didn't get too much of a good sleep, but enough to manage through out the day. He scanned Jonathan who seemed a bit nervous.

"Yo man, what are you doing up so early? We were expecting that you would be asleep for at least another 5 hours." He laughed. Jonathan relaxed, and returned the laugh.

"Ah well I just couldn't sleep all day you know? We have so much shit to do, I kind of woke up early so I could err, get a head start."

Fieldy's face contorted a bit but then eased up as he patted Jonathan's shoulder.

"It'll be alright." He said comfortingly. "Munky was so worried about you yesterday."

Jonathan held his breath in.

"What for?"

Fieldy laughed.

"Man, are you that dense in the head?!"

_**People here say**_

"_**Kill the damned fool."**_

Jonathan crossed his hands over his chest and pouted.

"No…Just I don't know. There was no need to be. I'm fine!" Fieldy sighed in disbelief.

"You know better than anyone that Munky cares about you A LOT. And you know you can't feed him that bullshit of you being fine. He'll find a way to get out whatever's bothering you one way or another. So it would be smarter if you just told someone." He smiled faintly at the other man. Jonathan averted his face a bit still pouting at the fact that that Munky did really care about him a lot. More than he probably had realized. He cared for the other man too just as much and maybe even more. But he was a bit scared at the idea. It all was new to him. He uncrossed his arms and started to head towards the kitchen pulling out breakfast items from the fridge and pans.

"The hell are you doing?" Fieldy asked confused at the other smaller guy's actions.

"Well duh what does it look like I'm doing Fields? Cooking breakfast!"

Fieldy scoffed at him.

"For everyone?"

"For everyone." Jonathan stated back. Fieldy laughed then headed towards the living room. Jonathan chuckled at the man and focused his concentration back onto the various things that lay about. He thought to himself then smiled.

"Alright Jon, let's do this!"

* * *

_**This illness is like a monster that is eating us alive **_

_**Hold on**_

Munky awoke to the smell of something burning and a shriek. He quickly jumped up and headed towards the kitchen where smoke was coming out of.

"MOTHER FUCKER. THAT BURNED."

He cocked his head towards the side noticing the familiar voice, and proceeded to enter the cloud of smoke. He glimpsed around and caught site of Jonathan running his hand through the water and a pan smothered with water and paper towels.

"The fuck?" Munky asked aloud.

Jonathan quickly jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Damn it Munks you scared me!"

Munky looked at him with concern and glanced around. "Um exactly what are you doing?"

"Cooking!"

Munky laughed.

"It looks more like you're burning things…"

"Oh shut up." Jonathan pouted back at him.

"Fail." Munky retorted.

Jonathan made an angry face at Munky and twitched. "Well I don't see you in here…"

Munky grinned back at him and walked over to the stove and turned on the fan to clear the smoke, then placed the burnt pot in the sink and took out a fresh one. He then looked at the stove to see a paper towel just causally lying there.

"First off, you don't leave flammable objects near the stove while it's ON Jon."

Jonathan made a noise of displeasure.

"Pots aren't flammable objects Munk."

Munky dangled the paper towel that was half burnt in front of him.

"No one said paper towels were flammable... If it is, then they should put it on the label."

Munky placed his face in his palm and exasperated.

"Damn man. I'm going to have to teach you how to cook."

Jonathan laughed and handed him a box of pancake mix and a couple of eggs.

"Well, get to teaching then!"

_**Be strong**_

* * *

"Mmmm…" David awoke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon, eggs, pancakes and other tasty aromas. He got up from the couch and headed towards the dining room. He called out to Jonathan who was arranging the table.

"Yo. What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Just preparing the table."

David looked at the table again. Four plates, forks, cups etc. He looked back at the dark haired man.

"For?"

Jonathan twitched in annoyance.

"Breakfast, David, breakfast."

David made an 'oh' sound and proceeded to sit down on the left side of the table.

"Good, I'm starving. Where are Fields and Munks at?"

Jonathan sighed as he set the last cup down and started towards the kitchen. Fieldy and Munky came out with plates of food and sat them at the table. David's face immediately lit up as he began to fill up his plate.

"Damn David chill on the food. We still gotta eat too!" Fieldy scolded. David grinned up at him with a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth.

"Ewwie." Jonathan cringed and tried to shift his attention back to his plate.

Munky, Fieldy and David stared up at Jonathan awkwardly.

"What?!" he said confused.

"Did you just say 'ewwie'?" Fieldy asked. Jonathan rolled his eyes and focused again on his plate.

"Maybe."

**_So right, so wrong_**

Fieldy sighed and began to grab food to put on his. David continued devouring his food while Munky laughed and then flicked a piece of pancake unsuspectingly at Fieldy. He turned his face and shot Munky an angry look but Munky couldn't help but laugh seeing the pancake pieces stuck on his face. Fieldy then growled and muttered under his breath. Munky averted his eyes towards Jonathan and smiled at the unexpecting man.

"Soooo, Jon. You're looking mighty cute today. With your little pony tail and PJ shirt…"

"Hey!" Jonathan cried out in protest while his face began to immediately turn bright red and he felt himself become tense and nervous but Munky's compliments were quickly cut short when Fieldy's sausage (LOL! didn't think about that when I was writing it.) slapped him in the face surprisingly in the face. David and Jonathan busted out laughing. Munky wiped the food off his face and glanced at Fieldy.

_**With all of our senses  
All of our defenses  
**_

"You bastard!"

"You started it!"

David and Jonathan moved towards the farthest end of the table away from the other two members and watched silently while munching on the remains of their breakfast.

Munky stood up with slices of bacon in his hand while Fieldy picked up pieces of sausage.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Jonathan and David screeched as they both threw applesauce on Munky and Fieldy. Both were in shock as the two other men laughed and began chucking food at them.

"Damn it you two!" Fieldy cried out. They were both being showered with left over breakfast.

Munky grabbed a large plate to block the throws.

"Jon!!" He yelled at. Jonathan stopped.

"Munky?"

Munky threw a pancake at Jonathan. He twitched and then smiled.

_**Hold on, Be strong**_

"Oh hahaha…" Then he proceeded to pick it up and threw it back over at Munky.

David on the other hand, ran over and jumped on Fieldy's back and wrestled him on the floor. Munky, saw the other two, and eyed Jonathan evilly. Jonathan returned the gaze with a look of fear.

"Mun..ky?" he gulped.

The taller man grinned and pounced on him.

_** My  
Soul  
Blood  
Run**_

"Let me go!"

_**Don't ever let me go, no**_

"Never!"

**_Don't ever let me go, no_**

"Munky!"

Munky had Jonathan pinned down while he was on top of him staring him down playfully.

"Oh come on now, you know you like it." He winked. Jonathan's face lit up with a blush again.

"Oh god damn it."

_**Never never let you go, no**_

Munky chuckled at the man. Jonathan continued to look around elsewhere to avoid looking Munky in the eyes. Munky noticed the attempt and kept blocking Jonathan's alternate views.

"Munks. You're mean. Come on and let go of me please?!" Jonathan squirmed underneath him. Munky only laughed and smiled at him more.

"Nahh, I'll decide when to let you go when I feel like it."

Jonathan pouted and pursed his lips up in disapproval.

"Fine be like that then. Nyah. I've got all day anyway." He stuck out his tounge at Munky who stared at him. Jonathan stopped and cocked his head confused.

Munky was smiling mysteriously at him. He lifted his eyebrow in question.

"Mu-" His words were stopped when Munky placed his lips on his. Jonathan felt himself melt into he kiss. He could feel his body give in as the kiss was pushed a bit deeper into his mouth. He felt so high. Higher than any of drug could make him feel. He felt at ease and warm again. He loved this feeling. They both were drifting off into their own little world when they realized that David and Fieldy were around.

_**I'll never let you go, no  
**_

"Oh fuck!" Munky jumped off of Jonathan and helped him up. They both glanced around to see no sight of the other two. They sighed in relief.

"Damn. We've got to be more careful man."

Munky nodded and apologized. Jonathan lightly laughed. Suddenly Fieldy and David appeared from the hallway. David's shirt was half open and Fieldy's hair was displaced.

"Err?" Munky reacted. "Should we even…?"

"Yeah no, Don't even bother asking." Fieldy replied. David grinned and slapped Fieldy hard on the back.

"There there it's alright man."

Fieldy face palmed.

_**Hold on, be strong  
**_  
"You guys are something else…What the heck where you guys doing?" Jonathan asked curiously.

Fieldy glanced at him annoyed. "I could say the same for you Jon! What exactly were YOU and MUNKY doing eh? It had to be something good to have you that flustered."

Jonathan twitched in shock and made a small gasp of awkwardness.

_** So right, so wrong**_

"Exactly." Fieldy smiled.

"Bastard." Jonathan mumbled. Munky rubbed the back of his head absent mindedly.

_**With all of our senses  
All of our defenses  
**_

"So guys, who's going to clean up this mess?"

Everyone sighed in exhaustion.

_**Hold on, Be strong**_


End file.
